boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Piwi
Piwi is an French channel for children aged 2 to 5. It was first launched in December 3, 2003, and it was broadcasted in Paris, France. Characters Main Characters * Soleil, a 3-year-old female piwi with bright yellow body and amber rays. Soleil.jpg|Early version of Soleil * Gourmand, a 6-year-old male piwi with amber body and bright green bubbles. Gourmand.jpg|Early version of Gourmand * Étoile, a 6-year-old female piwi with magenta body and bright yellow feathers. Etoile.jpg|Early version of Étoile * Radar, an 8-year-old male piwi with violet body and crimson satellites. Radar.jpg|Early version of Radar * Ventouse, a 7-year-old female piwi with bright green body and crimson suction cups. Ventouse.jpg|Early version of Ventouse * Resort, a 9-year-old female piwi with crimson body and indigo springs. Resort.jpg|Early version of Resort * Peinture, a 5-year-old male piwi with turquoise body and bright yellow spray tanks. Peinture.jpg|Early version of Peinture Minor Characters * Béthanie, a 4-year-old girl with blonde hair with two pigtails and a magenta t-shirt. Soleil's_Bethanie.jpg|Early version of Béthanie * Billy, a 4-year-old boy with black hair and a bright yellow t-shirt with amber short sleeves. Gourmand's_Billy.jpg|Early version of Billy * Éloïse, a 4-year-old girl with brown hair and a bright green t-shirt. Etoile's_Eloise.jpg|Early version of Éloïse * Joël, a 4-year-old boy with brown hair and a violet t-shirt. Radar's_Joel.jpg|Early version of Joël * Alice, a 4-year-old girl with black hair and a turquoise t-shirt. Ventouse's_Alice.jpg|Early version of Alice * Samantha, a 4-year-old girl with red hair with a ponytail and an amber t-shirt. Resort's_Samantha.jpg|Early version of Samantha * Willy, a 4-year-old boy with brown hair and a white t-shirt with turquoise short sleeves. Peinture's_Willy.jpg|Early version of Willy * Maïa, a young girl who loves to have fun and play with her cute little pals. Maia.jpg|Early version on Maïa * Mimik, a young girl who loves to dance along and exercise with her pals. Mimik.jpg|Early version of Mimik * Mécha Boum, a group of robotic rangers that they're super villains. # They can transform into vehicles in Happy Planet. # They look like the main characters of the show. * Petits Gélatos, a group of flavored toddlers that they're lil' cuties. Belle.jpg|Early version of Belle Mireille.jpg|Early version of Mireille Leon.jpg|Early version of Léon Camille.jpg|Early version of Camille Simeon.jpg|Early version of Siméon Marie.jpg|Early version of Marie Current Programming Programs from 2005 to 2010 * Le Nidouille * Hopla * Dougie in Disguise * In The Night Garden * Barbapapa * Barbapapa Around the World * Meg and Mog * Les Petits Fantômes * Bo on the Go! * The Mighty Jungle * Animal Mechanicals * Big Barn Farm * Dive Olly Dive! * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures * Bruno and the Banana Bunch * Vitaminix * Bruno * Trotro * Franklin * Big & Small * Hamtaro * The Backyardigans * Toopy and Binoo * Panshel * Tao Shu * Heidi * Elliot Moose * George Shrinks * Franny's Feet * Waybuloo * Noonbory and the Super 7 * Missy Mila * My Little Pony G3.5 * Move with Mimik! * Au Pays des Signes Former Programming Programs from 2003 to 2006 * The VeggieTales Show * Kipper * Snailympics * Toy Castle * Binomes * The Koala Brothers * Funny Little Bugs * The Save-Ums! * Paz * The Hoobs * Anatole * Pimpa * Petit Basile * Juju * Little Robots * Zoboomafoo * Nepos Napos * Toddworld * The Glo Friends * Bonne nuit les petits * LazyTown * 5, rue Sésame * Elmo's World * Bear in the Big Blue House * Rolie Polie Olie * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * My Little Pony G3 * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Wizz avec Méli et Mélo * The World of Piwi! * Draw with Piwi! * Travel with Piwi! * Move and Play with Piwi! * The Story of Piwi! Distribution Voice Actors * Naïke Fauveau : Soleil, Béthanie * Brigitte Guedj : Gourmand, Billy * Caroline Combes : Étoile, Éloïse * Valérie Lecot : Radar, Joël * Fily Keita : Ventouse, Alice * Sauvane Delanoë : Resort, Samantha * Blanche Ravalec : Peinture, Willy * Magali Barney : Mécha Boum * Lara Saarbach : Petits Gélatos Performers * Nathalie Hougay : Mimik 3D Animation Styles Alias|Wavefront Maya Animation Style * Alias|Wavefront Maya Animation was released by EnSky Studios on December 3, 2003. The first animation of this scene has inflatable bubbles and colorful skies. The characters are formerly animesque while they're showing their really cute smile. * This animation is done in Alias|Wavefront Maya and Avid DS in Paris, France. Alias Maya Animation Style * Alias Maya Animation was released by Image-In on December 20, 2005. The second and current animation has a brand new background type of scene. The characters are now currently better than ever while they're showing their brand new and really cute smile. * This animation is done in Alias Maya and Avid DS in Paris, France. 3D Animated TV Series Les Vacances de Piwi! Saison 1 PiwiDemo1.jpg|"Youpi! C'est Piwi!" PiwiDemo2.jpg|"1, 2, 3! Chanter et danser!" PiwiDemo3.5.jpg|"Youpi! C'est rigolo!" PiwiDemo4.5.jpg|"1, 2, 3! Sauter!" PiwiDemo5.jpg|"Chantons ensemble!" PiwiDemo6.jpg|"Waouh! C'est magnifique!" PiwiDemo7.jpg|"Phew! C'était si proche!" PiwiDemo8.jpg|"C'est Piwi!" PiwiDemo9.jpg|"La vie est bien entendre. Hihihi! C'est Piwi!" PiwiDemo10.jpg|"Bouge pas!" PiwiDemo11.jpg|"C'est Piwi! Hihihi!" PiwiDemo12.jpg|"Miam! Découvrez sur Piwi!" Les Vacances de Piwi! Saison 2 PiwiIntro1.jpg|"L'émission est commencent!" PiwiIntro2.jpg|"Les Vacances de Piwi!" PiwiIntro3.jpg|"Que es-tu faire, Gourmand?" PiwiIntro4.jpg|"Youpi!" PiwiIntro5.jpg|"C'est Piwi!" PiwiIntro6.jpg|"Coucou!" PiwiIntro7.jpg|"Et hop! Hahaha!" PiwiIntro8.jpg|"C'est les Vacances de Piwi!" PiwiIntro9.jpg|"Prépare-toi pour l'émission appelé Les Vacances de Piwi!" VHS and DVD Releases Les Vacances de Piwi! Volume 1 # Episode 1: "Sois Ma Amie" # Le Making of "Les Vacances de Piwi! Saison 1" Les Vacances de Piwi! Volume 2 # Episode 2: "Les Super Rangers à la rescousse!" # Episode 3: "Soleil et Le Fantôme Vert" Les Vacances de Piwi! Volume 3 # Episode 4: "Le Spectacle de Danse" # Episode 5: "La Fête de Danse Heureuse" Les Vacances de Piwi! Volume 4 # Episode 6: "L'Amour de Resort et Gourmand" # Episode 7: "L'Amour Heureux de Étoile et Radar" Les Vacances de Piwi! Volume 5 # Episode 8: "La Danse de Lucioles" # Episode 9: "La Vie des Citrons" Les Vacances de Piwi! Volume 6 # Episode 10: "Les Super Rangers sont riposter!" # Episode 11: "La Vie des Bananes" Les Vacances de Piwi! Volume 7 # Episode 12: "Docteur Alice" # Episode 13: "Le Canoë de Billy" Les Vacances de Piwi! Volume 8 # Episode 14: "Le Gâteau Chocolat de Gourmand" # Le Making of "Les Vacances de Piwi! Saison 2" Les Vacances de Piwi! Volume 9 # Episode 15: "Youpi! Maïa est là!" # Episode 16: "Écho, Écho" Les Vacances de Piwi! Volume 10 # Episode 17: "Les Livres de Willy" # Episode 18: "Le Ombre de Éloïse" Les Vacances de Piwi! Volume 11 # Episode 19: "L'Arc En-Ciel de Joël" # Episode 20: "Jeu de Cache-cache" Les Vacances de Piwi! Volume 12 # Episode 21: "Le Lever de Soleil des Petits Gélatos" # Episode 22: "Mécha Boum à la rescousse!" Les Vacances de Piwi! Volume 13 # Episode 23: "Le Rêve de Samantha" # Episode 24: "Une Symphonie pour Maïa" Les Vacances de Piwi! Volume 14 # Episode 25: "Adieu, Mécha Boum!" # Episode 26: "Tu Es Toujours Avec Moi" Music Opening Theme * The pilot episode has a standard version of the intro when Gourmand, Soleil, Resort, Ventouse, and Peinture smile and say "Les Vacances de Piwi!" all together. * The rest of the episodes have a short version of the intro when Gourmand, Soleil, Resort, Ventouse, and Peinture smile and say "Je t'ai trouvé! Les Vacances de Piwi, est là au dernière!" all together. Ending Theme * In the pilot episode, Gourmand, Soleil, Resort, Ventouse, and Peinture pop up and say "Amuse-toi et à bientôt pour les Vacances de Piwi!" all together before the credits appear. * In the rest of the episodes, Gourmand, Soleil, Resort, Ventouse, and Peinture pop up once again and say "Et rappelle-toi, amuse-toi et à bientôt pour les Vacances de Piwi!" all together before the credits appear once again. Merchandise Videos and DVDs * The videos and DVDs are released on February 10, 2003 by Universal Studio Canal Video. * The videos and DVDs also have a poster of the TV series. Music CDs * The music CDs are released on February 10, 2003 by Sony Music France. * The music CDs also have a poster of the TV series. Coloring Books * The coloring books are released on February 20, 2003 by Editions Fleurus. * The coloring books also have crayons inside. Sticker Books * The sticker books are released on February 20, 2003 by Editions Fleurus. * The sticker books also have tattoos inside. Talking Plush Toys * The talking plush toys are released on February 10, 2004 by Ouaps Toys. * A special edition of videos are released on February 10, 2004 with bonus talking plush toys. * The talking plush toys can say 5 different phrases from the TV series. * The body parts light up when they talk with 5 different phrases. Talking Interactive Toys * The talking interactive toys are released on February 20, 2004 by Ouaps Toys. * A special edition of DVDs are released on February 20, 2004 with bonus talking interactive toys. * The talking interactive toys can blink, talk, and look around with 10 different phrases from the TV series. * The body parts light up when they talk with 10 different phrases. Interactive Dance Mat with Interactive DVD * The interactive dance mat was released on March 10, 2004 by Ouaps toys. * An interactive DVD interacts your interactive dance mat with lights and sounds. * The dance moves will follow the arrows as you play. * The interactive dance mat can say 10 different phrases as you play. T-Shirts and Tank Tops * The t-shirts and tank tops are released on March 20, 2004 with seven different colors. * The t-shirts and tank tops also have 7 characters on them. Inflatable Play Toys * The inflatable play toys are released on April 10, 2004 by Intex. * The inflatable play toys also have seven characters on them. External Links TPS Channel Presentation site * https://web.archive.org/web/20040406035832/http://www.tps.fr/index.php?rid=87&cid=429 TV Channel Presentation site * https://web.archive.org/web/20060411200525/http://www.piwi.tv:80/site.html Category:Channels Category:Channels in France Category:Canal+ Category:TPS Category:Canalsat Category:EnSky Studios Category:DKP Effects, Inc. Category:Canal Satellite Category:Wanadoo Category:Orange S.A. Category:Image-In Category:Alias Maya Category:Alias Wavefront Maya Category:European 3D animated television series Category:Preschool education television series Category:European children's television series Category:3D Animation Category:Avid Technologies Category:Avid DS Category:European computer-animated television series Category:CGI Animation Category:Western Animation Category:Western Anime